The Time Ranger
The Time Ranger ist eine Radiosendung aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, die in den 1940er-Jahren produziert wurde. Um Produktionskosten einzusparen, strahlt Vice City Public Radio das vermutlich günstig erworbene Programm Anfang der 1980er-Jahre aus. Einleitung *'Sprecher:' Das Vice City Broadcasting System und American Oil and Motors präsentieren: The Time Ranger. (Trompete) *'Sprecher:' Er reist durch die Zeit und ist auf der Jagd nach der größten Bedrohung unserer Zeit: Staatsfeinde, die unser Amerika zerstören wollen. Er heißt Ernest Keigel, ein geheimnisvoller Mann... nun, ein Wissenschafts- und Polygamiestudent. Ein Mann, der eine Zeitmaschine in seiner Hose hat. Und wenn er daran reibt, reist er zurück in der Zeit, um Falsches richtigzustellen, Frauen zu retten und sich zu befriedigen. Mit seiner Gelegenheitsfreundin, wenn er betrunken ist, der süßen Trixie Lane, trifft er heute Abend auf eine Gefahr in: (Trompete) *'Sprecher:' „Der Kampf mit dem einäugigen Clown“! (der Time Ranger reibt an seiner Zeitmaschine, im Folgenden „Reiben“ genannt) *'Time Ranger:' Oh... Junge, oh Junge, oh Junge... oh Junge, oh Junge, oh Junge... *'Trixie Lane:' Ah, zum Teufel, Ernie, willst du das jetzt jeden Abend machen? (er lässt von seiner Zeitmaschine ab) *'Time Ranger:' Schweig still, Lane, okay? Warum drehen die Gefühle bei dir nur immer zur falschen Zeit durch? *'Trixie:' Oh Ernie... *'Time Ranger' Ernie mich nicht und setz dich in die Ecke, du dummes Huhn. Das ist etwas, das ich tun muss. Nicht nur für mich, nicht nur für dich, sondern für jeden hier. Wenn ich meine Zeitmaschine raushole, kann ich fast überall hin. Ich bin ein Vereinigungskämpfer, der in das Zuhause eines wehrlosen südländischen Sklavenhalters einbricht. Oder in eine römische Orgie mit einem Zenturiohelm auf dem Kopf. Oder in die Mädchenumkleidekabine auf der High-School in einem gottverlassenen Kaff. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, Kleine, ich begeb mich jetzt in den Schrank und reise zurück in der Zeit! (Trompete) *'Time Ranger:' Bin so um 5 wieder da... (Reiben) *'Sprecher:' Und wieder reist unser Held zurück in der Zeit. Wohin? Er hat keinen Schimmer. Dorthin, wo er am meisten gebraucht wird. Mittelalter (Reiben) *'Richard:' Sire, was macht Ihr da so Geheimes in der Ecke? *'Time Ranger:' Waah, was ist? Du kannst mich gar nicht sehen, ich bin, äh... komplett unsichtbar. Und jetzt stör mich nicht beim Konzentrieren, Junge. Ich muss zum falschen Ort gereist sein. (Reiben) *'Time Ranger:' Ich wollte in ein Wikingerdorf und die Milchprodukte der Milchmägde ausprobieren, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... *'Richard:' Aber ich kann Euch sein. Packt das Teil lieber weg. Mutter hat mich dabei erwischt und mich... *'Time Ranger:' Okay, sei still, Junge. Mich interessiert deine Lebensgeschichte nicht, mein Sohn. Das hier ist meine Zeitmaschine, okay, und nichts Ungewöhnliches. *'Richard:' Vermutlich, weil sie so klein ist. *'Time Ranger:' Lass das und erzähl mir endlich mal was, was ich noch nicht weiß. Hey, wer weiß, vielleicht reise ich zurück in die High-School und halte Mary davon ab, diesen grässlichen Schurken zu heiraten, der später verrufener Senator wird. (Reiben) *'Time Ranger:' Oh Mary, du Cheerleader, gib mir deine... Bommeln! Na, was ist das, Puppe, unten drunter..? Genau! Ja... Hey, starr mich nicht so an, Junge. Komm in mein Alter, wo du dich den ganzen Tag nur selbst bemitleidest, und du wirst es begreifen. Glaube mir. Hey, welches Jahr haben wir eigentlich? *'Richard:' Laut Sonnenuntergang ist es 1175. Wir sind in England – Drachen streifen durchs Land und wir sehen uns mit Klischees konfrontiert. *'Time Ranger:' Erzähl mir mehr. *'Richard:' Aber Ihr könnt doch in die Zukunft reisen! *'Time Ranger:' Ah, na klar, hast du nicht zugehört? Da komme ich her. Ich bin... (Trompete) *'Time Ranger:' ...der Time Ranger. Ich begehe gerne Zeitreisen und ziehe gegen Unrecht ins Feld. Womit verbringst du so deine Freizeit? *'Richard:' Ich martere gerne Tiere und Krüppelkinder. *'Time Ranger:' Schön für dich. *'Richard:' Berichtet mir mehr über die Zukunft! *'Time Ranger:' Weißt du, Junge, in der Zukunft ist alles etwas anders. Schnapp dir eine Feder und schreib mit, vielleicht lernst du was. Fangen wir mit dem Leben... in 800 Jahren an. Erstens gibt es einen großen Unterschied zwischen Spannung und was ihr, äh... Erregung nennt. Aber diese neumodischen Spielautomaten besorgen euch jederzeit beides. Als Nächstes... (Klassikmusik unterbricht seine Ausführungen) ...und nutzen manchmal Zaubertränke und Säugetiere und Überfälle und Veränderungen an sich, um, äh, wie ihr sagt, ähm, euch die Testikel langzuziehen. Du weißt schon, wovon ich rede: Hoden, die Familienjuwelen. Und Frauen malen sich ihr Gesicht gelb an und heißen dann manchmal Brian und latschen so durchs Dorf. Äh. Und das, mein Sohn, ist die Zukunft – ob’s dir gefällt oder nicht. *'Richards Mutter:' Hallo Richard, hast du die Pest-Opfer schon verbrannt? Mit wem unterhältst du dich da? *'Richard:' Mutter, Mutter, das ist meiner neuer Freund. *'Mutter:' Und warum sehe ich dann niemanden? Bereite alles für die Tötung der Leprakranken vor. Räum aber die Schädel der Postulanten aus der Kammer. *'Richard:' Nein, wirklich, der Time Ranger ist da. Er kommt aus der Zukunft. Er sagt, in der Zukunft beglücken Einhörner Frauen. *'Time Ranger:' Zumindest probieren sie es... *'Mutter:' Sehr interessant... *'Richard:' Ich finde, die Zukunft hört sich klasse an! *'Mutter:' Ich will dich und deinen unsichtbaren Freund aber nicht beim Rummachen erwischen. Ich will nichts mehr von deinen doofen Einfällen hören, vor allem von deiner erotischen Fixierung. Sag mir lieber, ob meine Pocken in dem Oberteil gut aussehen? Der König kommt vorbei, um sich mir „vorzuknöpfen“... *'Time Ranger:' Huhu, wie geht’s so, Puppe? Vergib mir, schön, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin der... (Trompete) *'Time Ranger:' ...Time Ranger. *'Mutter:' Gütiger Himmel! Ein Geist! *'Richard:' Nein, das ist der Time Ranger! *'Time Ranger:' Das sagte ich ja grade... *'Richard:' Er hat so ein Spezialminidingens, das, wenn er dran reibt, ihm hilft, Falsches richtigzustellen. Er hat’s mir vorgeführt! *'Mutter:' Du hast WAS mit meinem Sohn gemacht?! *'Time Ranger:' Verhedder dich vor Schreck nicht in deinem Schlüpfer, Süße. Ich hab deinem Kind eine Gratisstunde gegeben. Es mag auf den ersten Blick verstören, aber es ist ein ganz natürlicher Akt, und meine eigene empirische Erhebung hat zweifelsfrei ergeben, dass es nicht zu Erblindung führt. (Reiben) *'Time Ranger:' ...ich Glückspilz. Außerdem komme ich aus der Zukunft und bin auf meiner Mission: Ich muss dich vor diesem fürchterlichen König retten, um Abscheuliches mit dir zu treiben. Ich muss diesen wahnsinnigen Trottel stürzen und eine... eine Demokratie errichten. Ja! Wo das Volk frei ist und jeder Autos hat und, äh, Doppeldilos. Ja, das ist ein guter Plan. *'Mutter:' Warte, warte, warte, warte. Vielen Dank für das nette Angebot. Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Seit mein Mann von den gotischen Truppen ermordet wurde, finde ich Gefallen an den Besuchen des Königs. Das ist die einzige Freude, die mir noch geblieben ist! Außerdem hat sich sein Wasser schwarz verfärbt und das andere wird bald vor die Hunde gehen... *'Time Ranger:' Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was das bedeutet, Süße, aber es hört sich furchtbar an. *'Mutter:' Tja, das Leben ist hart, seit uns die Pest unsere Kinder genommen hat. Dank des Königs haben wir genug Getreide, er ertränkt die Hexen und er beschützt uns vor den Drachen und... *'Time Ranger:' Alles klar, alles klar, schon kapiert: Der König muss sterben – du musst es mir nicht aufmalen. *'Mutter:' Jeder muss sterben. Jeder muss mal sterben. Aber die eigentliche Frage ist: Kommen wir in die Hölle, um in ewiger Qual zu verbrennen oder werden wir wirklich leiden, haha. *'Time Ranger:' Damit hast du leider Unrecht, Püppchen. Weißt du, ich komme aus der Zukunft, wie ich bereits erwähnte, aus 1938, wo ich wie im Himmelreich lebe. Für kurze Zeit konnte man letztens sogar Kokain beim Apotheker kaufen und Cheerleader wurden einfach nicht älter... *'Mutter:' Oh! Diese Zukunft klingt fürchterlich. Time Ranger, geh, damit wir die Liebhaber in Frieden verbrennen können. Deine Zeit hier ist rum. *'Time Ranger:' Dann, Madame, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest – ich muss die Fährnisse der Zeit betreten durch dieses besondere Tor, das ich immer bei mir trage. (Reiben) *'Mutter:' Oh! Ach du lieber Himmel! Richard, mach die Augen zu! *'Richard:' Aaah, es ist so klein! *'Mutter:' Der Time Ranger ist ein Eunuch... (die Mutter scheint in Ohnmacht zu fallen) *'Time Ranger:' Das hab ich gehört, Alte... *'Sprecher:' Und so reist unser Held erneut durch die Zeit. Wohin? Er hat keinen Schimmer. Dorthin, wo er am meisten gebraucht wird und seine Zeitmaschine ihn hinführt. Manchmal vorwärts, manchmal rückwärts – es ist immer ein Heidenspaß, wenn man weltoffen ist. (ein Pferd wiehert, Reiben) *'Französin:' Oh là là, Monsieur, was macht Ihr da mit diese kleine Gewürzgurke? *'Time Ranger:' Ah, schweig still, Mademoiselle, gar nichts. Denn– du kannst mich gar nicht sehen. (Reiben) *'Time Ranger:' Los, Junge, thaaa... Schon besser. Tja, ich, äh, komme aus der Zukunft. *'Französin:' Tout à l’heure! Davon ich weiß nichts. Aber wir leben in schreckliche Zeit. Das Volk wird abgeschlachtet. *'Time Ranger:' Wie bitte?! Das darf natürlich nicht sein. Doch keine Bangnis, junge Dame, der Time Ranger ist da! Meine Zeitmaschine muss die Unruhe erkannt haben... *'Französin:' Ja. „Enthauptet sie, enthauptet sie, schlagt ihnen den Kopf ab. Hoch mit deinem Kleid!“ *'Time Ranger:' Was das auch heißen mag. Aber verrate mir, wer diese Gräueltaten verübt. *'Französin:' Die rebellierenden kleinen Ackersleute. Der Abschaum will Gold und sich nicht seine Ernte wegnehmen lassen. Ich mein, ist es denn zu fassen? Das sind Bauern, Monsieur, auf die es zu scheißen gilt, und jetzt haben sie die Köpfe zu vieler Menschen abgeschlagen. Das ist eine Tragödie. *'Time Ranger:' Okay, okay, okay! Dreh den Wasserhahn zu, ich krieg nasse Schuhe. *'Französin:' Pardon... *'Time Ranger:' Okay, schwing einfach deinen Heidenbusen hier rüber. Ja, noch ein Stück näher, das reicht. Fantastisch. Wenn’s Ihnen nichts ausmacht, leg ich meine „Zeitmaschine“ zwischen ihnen ab. Sie braucht ab und an einen Tempowechsel, damit das Essen scharf bleibt. (räuspert sich) Okay, mit meinen Zauberkräften schlage ich die Revolte nieder und stelle die Ordnung in der Welt wieder her, damit letzten Endes, na ja, Frieden herrscht. *'Französin:' Oh, Monsieur, Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung. *'Time Ranger:' In Ordnung, ja, keine Sorge, Süße. Du wirst ein leichtes Schütteln verspüren, behalt deine Hände bei dir, aber ich versichere dir, dass es völlig unbedenklich ist. Äh, ja, völlig unbedenklich, oh, ja, ja... (der Time Ranger schlägt die Französin) *'Französin:' Ich bin ein braves Mädchen! So was macht man nur mit Henkern und Blutsverwandten! *'Time Ranger:' Die Glückspilze. *'Französin:' Ich hatte schon ein behindertes Kind. *'Time Ranger:' Tja, dann auf deine Verantwortung, du sexy Französin. Na los, jetzt geb ich’s dir! *'Französin:' Oh nein, Monsieur Time Traveleur! Die Bauern erheben sich und wollen Euch köpfen! *'Time Ranger:' Ah, die Bauern sind nicht die Einzigen, die sich erheben... *'Sprecher:' Wird unser Reisender entkommen? Wird er den aufgebrachten französischen Pöbel überleben? Wird seine Zeitmaschine wieder voll funktionsfähig in dem flotten französischen Busen? Wer weiß... Erfahren Sie es beim nächsten Mal bei: The Time Ranger! Kategorie:VCPR-Sendungen Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen pl:The Time Ranger en:The Time Ranger es:The Time Ranger fr:The Time Ranger pt:The Time Ranger